The present invention relates to the security of cash. More particularly, the present invention relates to verifying the location of secured cash.
It is generally understood in the profession of crime solving that the shorter the period of time from the event or loss until the beginning of an investigation, the greater the likelihood that the loss will be recovered and/or the person responsible for the loss will be identified. The typical safe and lock equipment used in fast food, retail, and casual dining environments where large quantities of cash are handled, are capable of producing an audit trail. This audit trail may identify who accessed safe 52 and when safe 52 was accessed. In addition, conventional safe and lock equipment may also have the ability to time lock certain authority levels out of safe 52 and time delay the opening of safe 52 in order to deter armed robbery.
When a loss occurs, the issue most critical to an investigation is a quick response. Unfortunately, loss prevention managers may be responsible for multiple locations, and their ability to respond quickly almost solely depends on how fast the bank or treasury department alerts them that a discrepancy exists between what was reported through the point of sale system and what was actually deposited. Loss prevention managers can then work back from this point in an effort to pinpoint where the discrepancy or loss occurred. Because loss prevention managers must wait until they are alerted of a discrepancy, an investigation into the details surrounding the loss may not begin until two to four weeks after the mistake or mysterious disappearance occurred.
In retail operations, it is common for a manager to prepare a deposit at the end of a shift. After recording the amount of the deposit and other information, the deposit may be placed in a deposit bag. The deposit bag may then be secured in a safe until it can be transported to a financial institution by the manager or an armored car service. It is a common problem to experience loss of cash after the deposit is prepared, but before it reaches a financial institution.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of verifying a deposit is provided. The method includes the steps of providing a deposit bag with a radio frequency identification (“RFID”) tag secured to the deposit bag; reading the RFID tag by a safe antenna to verify that the deposit bag has been deposited into a safe; attempting to communicate with the RFID tag by the safe antenna at a predetermined time; and sending a signal that the deposit bag has been removed from safe, if the RFID tag does not respond to the communication of the safe antenna.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a safe for securing assets is provided. The safe comprises a safe housing defining an interior region, a door permitting access to the interior region of the safe housing, a lock positioned to block access to the interior region though the door, a deposit container including an RFID tag, and at least one antenna in periodic communication with the RFID tag to detect the presence of the RFID tag within the interior region of the safe housing.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a cash tracking system is provided. The system comprises a plurality of safes and a server. Each safe includes an interior region sized to receive a plurality of deposit containers having an RFID tag secured thereto and at least one RF antenna coupled to the safe to detect the presence of the RFID tag within the safe. The server receives information from the plurality of safes indicative of the location of the deposit containers based on the detection of the RFID antennas associated with the safes.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a deposit container, such as a security deposit bag, ATM cassette, or other deposit container, is provided with an RFID or other tag. The tag may include information about the contents of the deposit container or other information.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a safe is provided with a transceiver to read and/or write to an RFID or other tag that is securable to a container, such as a security deposit bag or other container. The transceiver communicates with the tag. This communication may include the tag identification, information about the contents of the container, and/or an identification of a retailer or others associated with the safe.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a safe is provided that is compartmentalized into a plurality of compartments. At least one container with an RFID or other tag, is placed in one or more of the plurality of compartments. The safe further includes at least one antenna positioned to communicate with at least one of the tags. According to one embodiment, the antenna or compartments move relative to each other. According to another embodiment, a plurality of antennas are provided in the safe.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a safe system is provided that receives information regarding the contents stored or to be stored in the safe. The information may or may not include the contents of deposit containers stored or to be stored in a safe, such as the total value of the contents and the number and type of the contents; the identification of the deposit container; an indication of the owner of the contents, such as the owner of a retail establishment; and/or other information.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a system is provided for tracking a container, such as a deposit bag, from a secured location, such as a safe at a retailer, to another location, such as a cash carrier, bank, or other location. The system may or may not include an off-site server that communicates with the secured location and the owner of the contents of the container or with others.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.